Secret Lovers - An ErenLevi Story
by Ailiswen
Summary: Eren and Levi Struggle to maintain a relationship behind the backs of the survey corps. Will it last? Will it end in disaster? Please be warned this is a yaoi story
1. Prolouge

**Secret Lovers – A Erin/Levi Story**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

This is my first attempt at a multi chapter story so comments would be appreciated. Also if anyone has any suggestions they would like to put forward they are more than welcome.

This is a short first chapter will look to post a second chapter very soon.

**Prologue**

"I'm Sorry, but I can't do this any more"

The words ran through Levi's mind over and over as he pictured the tortured look on Eren's face as he said the words that ended the one good thing in his life. He couldn't help but wonder why, after nearly six months together did Eren decide to end what had been going on between them? Were they found out by Erwin? He didn't think so. He couldn't see Erwin punishing Eren for the liaison and not himself. Levi continued to think through in his head all the thing recently that could have led to this decision but he found himself at a loss. He couldn't think of anything so as a last ditch effort to figure the issue out himself he thought back to the very beginning of the relationship to see if he could find the answer. One ting he was sure of though he loved Eren Yaeger to much just to let him walk out of his life like that.

**Thank You Very Much For Reading This**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

I hope you enjoy this and thank you to the lovely reviewer it was appreciated and I hope you enjoy.

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 1 – The Start of something strange**

Eren Yaegar walked through the corridor of the Survey Corps headquarters looking for Mikasa and Armin as he had what he felt could become an awkward problem that he really needed to discuss with them. The problem was that for the past couple of months he had found himself becoming more and more aware of Corporal Levi's presence even in the most innocuous of circumstances. He was not entirely sure why this was the case and this was why he was trying to seek out his friends to ask their advice on what they thought he should do about it. Eren ran possibilities of what he thought the problem could be in his head but found himself coming up empty. He did however, find himself disturbed that as the days passed his thoughts have become more about Levi and less about destroying all Titans which caused guilt to stab its claws into him and a nasty voice at the back of his had whisper that he was betraying his mother and all those he was fighting for. Eren shook his head to dispel the gloomy thoughts and atmosphere that seemed to have grabbed a hold of him and sped up his search for his friends.

_This is becoming ridiculous I can't stop thinking about him but its not like anything can come of it Levi will never want someone like me and people may not accept a relationship between the two of us_

Erens face was pensive with his thoughts running through his head when he found himself crashing into a hard body sending him falling onto the ground temporarily stunned. " You all right brat?" his head rose sharply to stare at the person who had been the cause of his distraction in the first place

"Yes Corporal I'm all right, I apologize I was not watching where I was going."

"You look deep in thought there Yaeger something on your mind you need to tell me?"

"n-no Corporal absolutely not"

"somehow Yaeger I don't believe you but you better not let it affect your skills on the field"

with those last words Eren found himself alone in the corridor trying his hardest to regain his composure before he set off to in earnest to find his friends. This really was getting ridiculous it was affecting him physically now increasing his heart beat, making him feel as if there were birds flying around inside his stomach and making his palms all sweaty and slippery. _I really need to get this figured out _Eren thought to himself as he picked himself up off the floor and patted the dust of his trousers. He continued down the corridor trying his hardest to think only of how to work his 3D Manoeuvre Gear when he came to the mess hall. As he pushed open the door and entered he caught sight of two familiar figures sitting at a table at the end of the hall. Eren rushed to join them calling out to them with a wave. "Hey Guys I've been looking for you everywhere" he said finally reaching the table where the pair were sitting "Oh hey Eren we couldn't find after we finished our cleaning duties so we figured we would see you here." This voice belonged to his blonde haired friend Armin. "Is something wrong Eren you don't look like yourself today?" this softly spoken comment came from Erens sister Mikasa who always seemed to know him well. Better than himself sometimes also. He found himself under close scrutiny by both his friends and even though he had known them all his life found himself strangely reluctant to tell the anything after he had spent the past hour scouring the halls for them. "Oh em I just wanted to ask you guys a question. How do you know if you are in love?" Both Mikasa and Armin jerked there heads around fully to take an even better glance at their friend. "Eren you can tell us anything you know that don't you?" this statement was said by Armin but he could see Mikasa shaking her head in agreement. "I just realised that despite being fifteen years old I just realized I've never been in love before and wondered what it was like that's why I am asking." He said this while rubbing the back of his head. "Well you get sweaty palms and you can't stop thinking about that person even when you do not want to think of them." Armin said all this while looking at the ground with a slight blush on his cheeks that Eren in his nervous state completely missed. "Thanks Armin your a great friend I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd better get back to my duties though I am supposed to be helping Hanji in another experiment and if I'm late she will have probably come up with something else to do to me. See you Later." "see you later Eren." Armin and Mikasa said together. After the two had finished their farewell Eren turned round and rushed out of the mess hall making his way to his room in the basement. He had in fact lied to his friends he had absolutely nothing to do any more as he had finished his daily duties. However' he needed space to clear his head.

As Eren lay on his bead going over Armins words he slowly came to realize what was going on

_I'm in love with Levi what am I going to do? Should I tell him? Should I leave it? _These chaotic thoughts chased each other round Eren's brain as he sunk into an uneasy slumber.

**Thank You For Reading this.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything**

_thoughts_

**Thank you to my reviewer you are very kind I hope everyone enjoys and would appreciate comments**

**Chapter 2 – Falling Into Loves Abyss**

Eren rolled over onto his back with a tired groan. As he sat up and stretched his tired muscles he couldn't help but notice that he was sticky in his lower body. This was not the first time this ha happened to him but it was more embarrassing for him than usual as he was going to have to face the focus of his erotic fantasies in around ten minutes. The idea of facing Levi just awakened and covered in his own seed roused Eren into getting out of bed and going through his morning ablutions as quickly as he could. He had just finished pulling on his uniform when Corporal Levi came into his view walking briskly towards the door of his cell to unlock it while saying : "Morning brat,I hope your ready for a hard days work as you have training with me just the two of us for the full day." Eren groaned at the thought of being around a man he had come to realise he was in love with for the full day on their own and would have questioned it if he thought he would not get toilet cleaning duty for the next six months. In the end Eren just sighed and followed Levi without a word not noticing Levi's concerned glance when the normally cheerful and outspoken boy did not question his orders like he did everytime he was given one.

Levi took a quick glance at Eren through his peripheral vision hoping that there may be some clue to the boys distress in his face or body language. Nothing. Levi thought to himself _I should not be worried its probably nothing and if I seem to concerned he might realise I care for him more than I should or even worse someone else might realise and I could lose him completely. I cannot let that happen even if it means hiding my feelings forever. I am the worlds strongest soldier I can do this but it will still tear me to shreds. _The impassive face of Levi gave nothing away to the soldiers they passed as to the unhappy nature and direction of their Corporals thoughts any many would have been shocked to realize that Humanities Strongest Soldier was after all only human and subject to the same emotions as them.

Eventually The pair came to a grassy area of land with a couple of trees and a small pond just outside and to the left hand side of the Survey Corps Headquarters. The area was suitable for training as it was close to the castle but shielded from view so that no one could see what training was being done and that was the Levi liked it. He had no interest in everyone knowing how he worked then he would not be as strong or as respected as he was and he was not about to allow others a chance to hurt him and stop his titan hunting. He did however concede that Eren needed training and that he was the best person for that as others were afraid the boy would lose control and turn into his titan form. Levi had no illusions if that happened he would Kill the boy as he was ordered but in doing so he knew that he would be killing himself also. He would not recover from it.

"Right brat lets get started today we will work on unarmed hand to hand combat." Levi said holding Eren Emerald gaze firmly. "Of Course Corporal." was Erens reply and Levi saw to his dismay that Eren was missing that spark that normally appeared in his gaze when he got to learn something new.

"What's wrong Eren? I can see you're not yourself out with it so we can get on with training." Levi spoke briskly to Eren. Eren slowly lifted his head which had dropped at Levi's question and met his the dark eyes of his Corporal and found himself stunned. Eren didn't know what was happening to him he know that Levi was bound to notice something was troubling him so _Why was he not lying through his teeth to get the subject over with? Why couldn't he bring himself to lie to Levi? _ Eren found himself wanting to shout his feelings to Levi to press their lips and bodies together and never let go again. Before he knew what was happening his body had responded to his thoughts and he slowly advanced on Levi bringing one hand to cup his cheek gently and bring his face to his finally savouring the sweet taste of Levi cold but soft and supple lips. Levi's eyes widened at Erens action and in temporary disbelief that this was happening. He also froze up temporarily in fear that they would get caught. But as Eren started moving his lips against his he found himself melting into the caress and pulling the boys body to his own so that they fit together like to pieces of a puzzle. Levi and Eren groaned into the others mouth bucking their hips together to achieve a beautifully arousing friction.

In the End it was Levi who came to his senses first and pushed the boy away from him saying "Its obvious we both have feelings for each other but this can't happen." Eren placed a hand on Levi's shoulder to stop him from turning away and stated to speak "B-B-But why not? We both care for each other how can that be wrong? Nobody needs to know it's not as if it's any of their business what either of us do in our spare time." Levi sighed while turning round to look at Eren it was obvious to him that the boy wouldn't give up and he on some selfish level he knew he wanted to go along with what Eren was saying but he also realised that the boy didn't understand that they could get into serious trouble for having a relationship with each other. Levi ran his hand through his hair while turning to Eren saying "Look Eren I am not saying no but we could both ended up in big trouble just give me time to think things over. Training is done do what you want for the rest of the day or see if Hanji needs you for anything." With these words it was clear to Eren the conversation was over all he could do now was try in some way to show Levi that it was worth taking a chance on a relationship. Eren turned and headed back to the castle with this running through his head and ideas piling on top of each other like falling snowflakes on how to make things work and not alert anyone but the two of them.

**Thank You For Reading This**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything**

_thoughts_

**Thank you to my reviewer you are very kind I hope everyone enjoys and would appreciate comments**

**Chapter 3 – Together Finding Happiness**

It had been almost two weeks since the last time Eren and Levi had spoken about a relationship and neither man had brought the subject back up. For Eren it was because he had taken Levi's comment straight to heart and had decided to give the corporal as much time as he felt he needed in order to increase the possibility of the man saying yes. He didn't however, rely on this and had spent the time coming up in his head with all the reasons that they should give it a shot despite the danger associated. The fact was that the reason they could not be together was not because they were both men. The world they lived in was cruel and difficult and very often cost the lives of many young men and women. The military acknowledged this as well as the fact that humans needed to take happiness where they could find it and allowed same sex relationships as a result. The problem lay in the thing that always caused Eren difficulties his titan form. The authorities had asked Levi to take Eren into his custody and if necessary he was to kill him. This meant the idea of the two seeing each other could interfere with Levi's ability to do his job and so was banned. Another reason was the fact that no one new if Eren would turn into his titan form when performing intercourse because of the stress it places on the heart which they felt was too dangerous to risk. The Last reason was the fact that no one knew if Eren could pass on his titan shifter ability and until that fact could be established Eren would be forbidden from any relationship with anyone.

Corporal Levi on the other hand had not brought the conversation up because - as he had already decided that he loved Eren too much not to try to make this work that he would pursue a relationship with him any way he could.- he did not want to get Eren's hopes up until he had figured out a system for them to communicate and see each other regularly with out the others knowing or suspecting anything.

This was the situation both males found themselves in two weeks after their last conversation. Levi had not spoken with Eren since then and Hanji had been doing experiments on Eren's titan form for the same period of time not giving him time to seek out the corporal in private to discuss it. Hanji experiments were in fact on Erwin's orders after Levi had intimated that a more humane way of killing Eren may be found by Hanji if she were allowed to freely experiment for a certain period of time. Levis hope for this however, was in fact that she would find a way to prove Eren was safe and not a threat to humanity as everyone in the Military police were claiming as well as some others.

Corporal Levi having done all this was satisfied everything was set in motion that could be done and set out to surprise his soon to be lover with the news. Levi walked along the corridor that he new Eren would walk along alone a couple of minute later and hid himself in a small hidden passage that no one but himself new about. Levi had found these secret passages in his attempts to clean the abandoned castle to his high standards. He was brushing the dust of a tapestry when he pushed to hard revealing a hidden door. Since this discovery he had scouted the passages made sure they were safe and memorised they layout of every door.

The Corporal was twitching with anticipation as he thought of all the things that he could do to Eren and even just the fact he would be able to hold Eren in his arms and tell him that he cared for him without getting Eren hurt or killed in the process. Just as these thoughts passed he spotted Eren just passing in front of the tapestry and quickly reached out his arms from his hiding place and snatched Eren into the secret passageway before anyone could notice.

Eren was walking alone back to his room in the basement after a long day of experimentation when suddenly out of nowhere he felt two arms like steel wrap themselves around his waist and covering his mouth. The arms pulled him back behind a tapestry that revealed a door shaped hole in the wall that he did not think he had seen before but before his eyes could register more he was thrown into pitch darkness as his assailant quickly pulled the door shut.

" Eren I am going to let go of your mouth but I need you not to scream I will light a candle so we can see alight?" The soothing tones of Levi said making their way to Eren's ears. Levi released Eren's moth and just as promised he remained silent while he lit a candle though he was impatient to get a glimpse of the man that had come to mean so much to him. There was a bright flash in the darkness and then both men could see each other. "I am sorry for the way I did that but I did not know how else to get you alone. I want to make a go of a relationship I need you Eren as hard as that is to believe and these this tunnel leads from my office to the corridor you room is situated on so we can use it to meet and communicate in secret. That's if you still want to of course?" These last words were said while looking away from Eren and hesitant as if he was not sure of the answer.

Eren Placed a finger on Levis chin and brought his face to look at him in the eyes so that the corporal would be able to see all the happiness and hope shinning in his eyes and instead of using words to answer he did what both men had been desperate for since that first kiss, he closed the distance and brought their lips together in a heated kiss that told Levi everything he needed to know. The kiss between the two men quickly became more and Levi pushed Eren up against the wall of the passage as Eren moaned at the feel of their tongues entangling together in simulation of what both men wanted to come next. Hands Quickly divested bodies of clothing and heartbeats increased to such levels both men were convinced the entire castle could hear them. Levi looked at Eren in the eyes and told him " I love you" over and over as the two men did in body what had already occurred in mind and soul. The thick member of Levi filled Eren so perfectly that he could not remember where he stopped and Levi began he pulled Levi in for another heated kiss and whispered I love you's as Levi began to thrust in and out of him beginning a beautiful and mind blowing if short first time for both men. The After glow was not quite wore off when both had to return to their separate rooms but they were safe in the knowledge that they had found completion with a partner that they could not imagine living without

**Thank You For Reading This**


End file.
